The Wedding Crashers
by TheRumAndTheFeather
Summary: Has nothing to do with the movie Wedding Crashers, but...........oh well. Kirsten and Victoria have found themselves in Port Royal, but did they get there in time?


Okay, well, the writing style and characters are similar to an author named free2thamax, but that's because Victoria_ is _free2thamax. She just set up this account for Kirsten and her. So there.

Kirsten: WOWIE ZOWIE! We're in Pirates of the Caribbean again!  
Victoria: WOWIE ZOWIE! Fo-sheezy!

Kirsten: O.o That was odd...

Victoria: I know! This is weird, Port Royal looks deserted!

Kirsten: OOH! There's a person going into the church! FOLLOW THEM!

Victoria: O-tay! -follows person-

Kirsten: -gasps- THIS IS NOT GOOD!

Victoria: Okay, I'll take the bait. Why not?

Kirsten: BECAUSE IT'S WILLIEKINS AND ELIZABETH'S WEDDING!

Victoria: Okay, again. Why is this not good?

Kirsten: UGH! Because Williekins is MINE!

Victoria: Oh okay. Well, want some popcorn?

Kirsten: This is not the time for popcorn!

Victoria: Okay, want some chocolate?

Kirsten: Okay, fine. -eats chocolate-

Victoria: Want some coffee?

Kirsten: -takes coffee- Where are you getting all this stuff?

Victoria: -points to a vending machine-

Kirsten: That's weird.

Victoria: But strangely convenient.

Priest: If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace!

Kirsten: -raises hand- Ooh, ooh, pick me!

Priest: Okay, what's your objection?

Kirsten: The groom is hot!

Will: O.o

Priest: Alrighty then. Any other objections?

Victoria: I have an objection!

Priest: Okay...

Victoria: The groom is Kirsten's! He even has a tattoo that says so!

Will: No I don't!

Victoria: -pulls out trusty Sharpie- Now you do! -huge grin-

Will: "Property of Kirsten"? Are you crazy?

Victoria: Yup:D

Will: Alrighty then.

Priest: Well, because we had two objections, ya'll can't be married so join me in the other room for tea and crumpets!

Eveyone: -leaves-

Elizabeth: Why couldn't you have crashed the other wedding?

Victoria/Kirsten: O.o There's another?

Elizabeth: Jack and Anamaria's!

Victoria: -eyes narrow and turn red- We're there.

Kirsten: O.o SCARY! Can Will come?

Victoria: I said, WE'RE THERE!

-10 minutes later-

Priest: If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace!

Victoria: -busts open doors- STOP! In the name of the law! -holds out flamethrower-

Anamaria: Ooookay then.

Victoria: I love him, oh yes I do, he's for me and not for you! And if by chance you take my place, I'll take my fist and smash your face!

Everyone: She's craaaazy!  
Victoria: No dip.

Priest: I see we have an objection.

Victoria: The groom is mine! He even has a tattoo that says so!

Jack: No I don't!

Victoria: -evil grin- Heh heh heh... -pulls out trusty Sharpie- Now you have ten!

Jack: O.O

Kirsten: Did we miss anything?

Will: Apparently so.

Kirsten: -marches up to Anamaria- She loves him, oh yeah she do, he's for her and not for you! And if by chance you take her place, she'll take her fist and smash your face!

Anamaria: So I've heard.

Victoria: Rocketh on-eth, Kirstenator the Worstenator.

Kirsten: Fo-sheezy, Torinator the-

Victoria: Don't finish that thought.

Kirsten: O-tay. But I have an objection too.

Priest: Kay-kay, do tell.

Kirsten: The groom is hers! -points to Victoria-

Jack: Holy cheezits, we've been through this!

Victoria: I love cheezits. But oh well, yeah we've been through this but guess what?

Jack: What?

Victoria: I'M STILL IN LOOOOVE WITH YOU!

Jack: -smacks head-

Anamaria: Um, hello? Still here, y'know.

Victoria/Kirsten: -evil idea- Mwahahahahahahahaaaa!

Everyone Else: That's disturbing.

Victoria/Kirsten: We know!!! -kidnap Anamaria and Jack- Let's go back...mwahaha...

-10 minutes later-

Victoria/Kirsten: WE'RE BAAAAACK! -cue _Psycho_ music-

Kirsten: Um, wrong movie.

Victoria: But hey, it works!

Kirsten: True.

Victoria: Time for plan C...

Jack/Will: Um, what happened to A and B?

Victoria: They're right here! -drags in hooded figures-

Elizabeth: Oh, Will, you're back!

Kirsten: Oh no you didn't!

Victoria: Y'know, I'm usually all for mindless violence, but not now, because it's time to play Choose or Die!

Elizabeth/Anamaria: Um, sounds dangerous.

Victoria: It is! Bachelor numero uno is tall, not-so-dark, and not-so-handsome! He likes kittens and long walks on the beach. Bachelor dos is short and ugly. He likes garden parties and killing crickets. So now you choose.

Elizabeth/Anamaria: And if we don't?

Victoria: Why do you think that the game is called Choose or Die?

Kirsten: Right-o!

Elizabeth: Well, I'll choose...

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHA! Reviews mucho appreciated, peoples!


End file.
